


La Torre di Pisa

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: U.N.C.L.E. is given a tip about a Thrush bigwig.





	La Torre di Pisa

Illya leaned over his partner’s shoulder in order to get a good look at their travel plans. Napoleon was sitting at his desk, writing extra notes on the information he’d been given.

“Our flight is at 9 am,” Solo told the other man. “We should be in Pisa by about 6 pm. That will give us two hours to reconnoitre before our target arrives.”

U.N.C.L.E. New York had received a tip off that a Thrush bigwig had scheduled a clandestine meeting at La Torre di Pisa. The organisations internal machinery had immediately set to work. Flights and hotel rooms were booked for Solo and Kuryakin. Agents in Italy were sent to Pisa to sniff out any scrap of information that could be found, in preparation for the pair. As well as this, several people were tasked with tracing the source of the information and attempting to discover the name of the bigwig.

“We don’t need two hours for reconnaissance,” Illya commented. “We could fit a quick dinner in when we arrive.”

“I’m sure they’ll provide food on the airplane, Tovarisch,” Napoleon replied with a chuckle.

Glancing up at his partner he noticed fleeting look of disappointment cross his face.

“Maybe we can pick something up,” he conceded. “Is your go bag and passport here or at your apartment?”

“Both, but my passport is at home.”

“Great, I think it’ll be best to go straight to the airport in the morning.”

“Agreed,” Illya answered. “You live closer to the airport so I’ll get a taxicab and pick you up on the way.”

Both men looked round as the door to their office opened and Angie Cooper entered, carrying a file.

“This is what has been discovered about the source of the tip,” she said, handing the file to Illya. 

“It’s a man named Armando Carluccio,” the Russian read out. “He acts as liaison between Thrush and the Mafia.”

“There’s a job I wouldn’t want,” Solo commented drily.

“Oooooh, there’s a new restaurant called that in Queens,” said Angie suddenly.

“Called what?” Solo asked her, ignoring the exasperated expression of Illya.

“La Torre di Pisa,” she answered. “My sister lives a few streets away and she took me there last week. Their coffee gelato is divine.”

“Yes, well, thank you for the file, Miss Cooper,” said Illya, hustling the woman out of the office.

Turning back to Napoleon, he found the CEA looking puzzled.

“What is wrong?”

“What if that restaurant is location of the meeting?” Solo suggested. “We may be barking up the wrong tree in thinking the tip off meant the Leaning Tower of Pisa.”

“I do not know what you mean by barking up trees, but you could be correct about the restaurant,” Illya replied. “The message we got was in English, yet the location was in Italian. Why not simply use one language or the other?”

“I think we need to consult Mr Waverly.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Hmm, this is quite a wrinkle,” Waverly muttered, as he pondered the problem. “We can’t risk letting this man out of our grasp.”

“I do have a suggestion, Sir,” Napoleon stated.

“Well, out with it man. I haven’t yet developed the ability to read minds.”

“Illya and I will go to Pisa as planned,” Solo explained. “Another team could be dispatched to the restaurant.”

“I was thinking along those lines myself,” the Old Man answered. “Although I’m not sure how accounting will feel about a trip to Italy which may turn out to be a wild goose chase.”

“You said yourself we can’t risk losing Carluccio,” Napoleon countered “It’s a necessary expense.”

“Quite correct, Mr Solo. As the assigned time will happen for you several hours before it will for us, we will have plenty of time to send agents to the restaurant.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Two days later, Napoleon and Illya arrived back in New York. When it was ascertained that that meeting had indeed been scheduled to happen in the ‘La Torre di Pisa’ restaurant, Waverly had ordered the air home on the next available flight. He’d claimed he didn’t want to cause the accountants any undue distress.

The operation to take Carluccio was smooth and successful and had bagged U.N.C.L.E. a big fish. More importantly, Illya had been able to enjoy a large Italian feast before returning to America; on expenses, of course.


End file.
